Keep Your Eyes Open
by River Laren
Summary: Sasuke is the perfect boyfriend, until he mocks Sakura's favorite song. Now she's out to prove a point, and Sasuke should beware. Oneshot. Crack. Silly String, Water, and other scary things!


**A/N: I got bored and sidetracked again. Be scared. **

Uchiha Sasuke was arguably the best boyfriend ever. Haruno Sakura thought so anyway, and that was what mattered. He was the cutest boy in school (and that was putting it mildly), he was by far the smartest, and once you got to know him, he had the best personality.

Not to mention he had a car, but that was a minor detail.

Sasuke picked her up for school, took her out to 'socialize' after, and brought her home. They did their homework together, had the same friends, and were the perfect couple. Everyone said so, even his fans girls. Okay, one had once, after Sakura beat her up for trying to maul Sasuke and made her admit it. But the girl had known it already, everyone did, and it helped reinforce what she knew herself. Sakura was fully convinced nothing could come between them. Ever.

….Until one afternoon when Sasuke was driving her to the mall to meet Ino. It was a beautiful spring day: flowers were finally blooming, birds were chirping, the sky was blue and all of that. Sakura had her window open and the radio was blaring. She was happy. Just being with her boyfriend made her all giddy inside. All the stories told the truth about love; it was great. Taylor Swift's new song "Eyes Open" came on. That made the day even more perfect, because Sakura liked Taylor Swift and the song in the _Hunger Games_ had really touched her. Sometimes that's how she felt about her relationship with Sasuke: people were just waiting for them to fall apart.

"Keep your ey-eyes open," she began to sing. Gradually her soft voice grew louder until she felt like she was yelling at all those people who wanted Sasuke to break her heart, to all those people who thought it was stupid to date the cutest boy in school. Well she would prove them wrong!

When her moment of abandon ended, Sasuke turned off the radio. She frowned. Had he not liked her singing? An odd feeling of hurt crashed over her. But that was absurd, of course he loved her singing. He had told her so before.

"I don't understand why you like that song so much," he stated. The wry smile he gave her should have taken out all of the sting, but for some reason, it didn't.

"I think it's a good song. It makes a point." Since when was she so defensive? This really wasn't like her. She didn't want to pick a fight with Sasuke.

"Hn. Maybe. But why would you need to keep your eyes open when you are sleeping? That isn't humanly possible."

Sakura rolled hers. "The point is always being prepared for an attack. Besides, it's good practice for when you get and extremely handsome boyfriend- with fangirls!" She hoped her tone was joking. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't sense the hurt she was trying to hide.

"Your boyfriend can take care of himself Sakura. It's his job to take care of _you_. So don't worry about that." As he slipped his arm around her shoulders she tried to let the subject drop, but it wouldn't leave her mind.

* * *

And that was why, hours later, she stood outside his front gate with Tenten and Naruto. She would have liked to say that she had chosen them for their skill, and Tenten did have some, but really they were the only ones who would even consider what she was about to do. That probably meant her plan was doomed to failure, but she was trying to be optimistic. Besides, she had to prove a point.

"All right, you guys ready?" She asked, suddenly having second thoughts.

"OfcourseSakura-chan!" Naruto halfway yelled.

Sakura shushed him. "Calm down, Naruto," she hissed. He nodded, but he was still shaking with anticipation (she hoped) when Sakura turned to Tenten. "Alright, if you remember the plan, let's go!"

Tenten, being the only one with 'ninja training', took her pack of Silly String and vaulted over the wall. Naruto stared after her open mouthed. "Let's go!" Sakura hissed a Naruto again, and this time he moved.

Watching Naruto climb the stone wall that fenced off the Uchiha grounds was not for the faint-hearted, she decided five minutes later. After slipping (and sliding too) over half a dozen times and scaring Sakura worse by dangling from one finger above her, he finally reached the top. "Tenten's turned off the security system," he stage-whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Good. Now help me up." She gingerly began to climb the wall herself. Watching the blonde do it had given her ideas as to how to make it easier getting up the wall. She was impressed with her ability (maybe she could pull this 'ninja' stuff off) until Naruto decided to give her a helping hand.

He grabbed her right elbow and tugged, making her lose all of her foot and hand holds. "Gently!" she growled as she swung like a pendulum. His apology came out as more of a grunt as he strained to pull her the rest of the way up the wall. But he didn't have the right angle, and Sakura felt herself begin to slip.

"Naruto!" Her voice rang out like a shout in the silent night.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall. Sakura's heart collided with her stomach and drove it all the way down to her toes. The shadow was probably Sasuke, he had heard her scream she was sure, and he was coming to save her _again_. Not that she minded his saving her, she would just like to best him once in her life. But no, the shadow was Tenten, Sakura realized when the other girl grabbed her left hand. Together, the two of them pulled her up. Seriously? It took the two of them? She didn't think she weighed that much!

Sakura rubbed her elbow when she was finally able to stand on solid wall. At least she hadn't broken it, but still. That was a little to close for comfort! "Be a little more careful, Naruto, okay?"

The blonde apologized again and nodded. "Of course Sakura-chan. I can I be the one who gets to tie Teme to his bed? Please?" He even resorted to the big-blue-eyes trick. Sakura bit her lip and forced herself to stay firm. "No, I get to do that. You can put Silly String in his underwear." That seemed to please him. She inwardly sighed. Why was she even doing this? Oh yes, to prove why you might need your eyes open.

Sakura and Tenten lead the way across the lawn to the Uchiha residence. Together they pulled the screen out of Sasuke's window and silently slid it upwards. Sakura was again grateful his room was on the ground floor. The architect who had designed it that way was a genius, and deserved her life-long gratitude.

Sakura crawled through the window first. Once she was certain that her boyfriend was indeed asleep, she began tying him to his bed. She had originally gotten the idea from a movie she had seen years ago. She didn't remember much, only that there was a cowboy who claimed he slept with one eye open and a bunch of kids had felt the need to prove it. The way it turned out, the cowboy had lied and ended up tied to his bed. If she wasn't mistaken, he had also been covered in something as well, but that part was a little hazy.

Now she was using the inspiration from the movie to enact her plan. Tenten would rig up a camera in the corner to record everything that happened when Sasuke woke up because Sakura couldn't miss seeing the look in his face. She knew it would be priceless. The resulting video would be sent directly from the camera to her laptop, where she would watch it and then hold it ransom. Naruto's job was to make the room a mess. He had Silly String, Marsh-mellow cream, and Peanut Butter at his disposal. Sakura would tie Sasuke to the bed and position the water bottle over it. When he jerked on the rope, the water would come tumbling down. All in all, it was the most devious thing she had ever done.

Before she left the room, Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered. He shifted slightly.

The retreat was fast. Sakura wasn't going to hang around any longer than necessary. She knew if they did, one of his family members, or even Sasuke himself, would catch them. Then it would all be over. She couldn't have that. Not for her plan, but maybe for them. She still loved Sasuke, and she didn't want anything to ruin that. Maybe she should have thought of that before this. Tenten went back and turned the security system back on, amazingly without being caught. After tying up all the lose ends, Sakura disbanded her 'squad'.

* * *

Because of the midnight excursion, Sakura overslept the next morning.

"Wake up, Princess." Sakura moaned. "Now. We have business to discuss." Pain branched out from her upper arm, and she was hauled to her feet. Water washed over her. It was freezing. She yelped. "Stop!"

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you snuck into my room last night."

Sakura's eyes finally managed to open, if a little too wide. "Sa-sasuke."

"Yes, Sakura. It's me." His black eyes were alarmingly close to hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"Why are you bothered? I thought you would love to see me," he challenged.

"Because you dumped cold water on me!" She shot back.

"You trashed my room."

"You're supposed to be able to take care of yourself," she said smugly.

"…I…that's not the point! _You_ are the point. You deliberately broke into my house, trashed my room, _tied_ me to my _bed_, and arranged to have a bucket of water dumped on me, not to mention what you did to my underwear, and I want to know why!" He growled into her ear.

"Why would you even think it was me!" she defended herself.

"Because you were in the video." Sasuke laughed at her surprised look. "Do you think that my parents do not have indoors security? Really, Sakura."

She sighed, regret and repentance the only things she could feel. "I don't know why I did it! I was trying to prove a point or something. I'm sorry!" She collapsed on his chest sobbing. "It's the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life! And for no reason..."

He held her for a minute. Sakura loved the way his arms wrapped around her. He was so strong, yet gentle to her. She loved his scent, his heartbeat, the way his chest rose with each breath. She didn't want to lose him. Not because she would 'die' like his stupid fangirls, but because she loved him.

"I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cover this one," he said softly. Her heart sank to the wet floor and she squeezed him tighter, bracing herself for what was coming next. She wouldn't beg, wouldn't sob (more), she would take the consequences of her stupidity like a woman. "You're going to have to clean it up…unghf, Sakura…. I...can't- breathe…"

She released her grip on his ribcage, but only slightly. "I love you." Sasuke grinned down at her. "Ditto. Now, we're late for school."

Sakura reached for the bucket he had brought with him and dumped the rest of the water over his head.


End file.
